


Perdu dans la Traduction (Lost in Translation)

by youalreadydid



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College AU, Fluff, French, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalreadydid/pseuds/youalreadydid
Summary: In which Ryan pines over Brendon in French and Brendon realizes he knows much more French than he originally thought.





	Perdu dans la Traduction (Lost in Translation)

 When Brendon walks into the apartment, he finds it to be surprisingly empty.

He hangs his coat by the door and walks further into the front room, the old floor creaking beneath his feet. 

“Spencer? Ryan?” He calls out into the hall, an echo of his own voice being the only response he gets. He continues to walk in further, slipping his scarf from around his neck, when he hears muffled voices through the wall of one of the bedrooms.  

“Parisian apartments are so fucking weird.” He hears Spencer speak through the wall and Brendon silently agrees with him. Moving to Paris to study for the semester was a culture shock to all of them, but least of all to Ryan, who adapted almost immediately. 

“Hey guys.” Brendon pushes open the cracked door to find Ryan spread out on the bed, his feet resting against the wall and Spencer sat in a chair near the window. 

“Hey, Bren. Ryan’s just practicing his French, he’s getting pretty good.”  

Brendon hums in response, sitting on the floor with his back rested against the bed, running the scarf through his hands. This will be the perfect time to practice and see if he can understand anything Ryan’s saying, so he stays quiet until Ryan begins to speak, directing his conversation at Spencer. 

“Connaît-il des français?” Ryan speaks, _Does he know French?,_ and Spencer shrugs, shooting Brendon a clear  _be quiet_ look. Brendon nods, letting his head lean off onto his shoulder. 

“Il est tellement beau, Spencer. Je peux à peine le supporter, je pense que je vais devenir fou.” Brendon bites his lip, scrambling to sort the words in his head, _H_ _e’s so beautiful, Spencer. I can-_

Brendon bites his lip to keep from groaning, struggling to find the words, before he takes a deep breath and tries again.

 _I can_ _hardly bear it, I think I’m going crazy._  Brendon’s eyebrows scrunch in and he looks up at Spencer who’s eyebrows are raised, looking over at Ryan. Brendon’s heartbeat picks up speed. Is Ryan talking about him? No, he can’t be.

“Je ne peux même pas lui dire, je veux dire, il est assis ici!” Ryan continues,  _I can’t even tell him, I mean, he’s sitting right here!._ Okay, maybe he is.

Brendon’s going crazy listening to this, as well as realizing his French is apparently  _much_  better than he initially thought.  

“Arrête juste d'être une telle chienne.” _Just stop being such a bitch,_ Spencer shrugs and Brendon has to push the scarf over his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Spencer stands up, heading for the doorway. 

“Je suis peut-être amoureuse de lui et vous allez me quitter?” Ryan yells at him, Spencer sending him a wave over his shoulder as he leaves the room. Ryan huffs loudly, making a muffled noise against the sheets when he throws his arms out at his sides.

Brendon sits quietly, attempting to process the sentence in his brain,  _M_ _aybe I’m in love with him_ _and you’re going to leave me?_. He wants to fucking scream. Instead, he forces his brain to stop telling him to  _scream_ and puts together his best French he can possibly manage. 

“Es-tu vraiment tombé amoureux de moi?” _Have you really fallen in love with me?,_ he whispers into the silence and he can hear Ryan shoot up on the bed, a loud bang sounding from where he launches his feet off the wall. Brendon keeps his eyes trained in front of him as he listens to Ryan shuffle around frantically in the sheets, finally dropping hard onto the floor beside him. 

“Did you actually understand all of that? You fucking sat there and listened to me pine over you and you said  _nothing?_ This was  _not_ how you were supposed to find out, oh God. Oh God I’ve ruined it. Oh fuck.” Ryan rambles on, but when Brendon turns his head to look at him, he stops. They just sit there, staring at each other. 

“Alors ç’est quoi? Parce que je pourrais vous aimer aussi.” 

 _So what is it? Because I could love you too._ Brendon says it in French partly because it may feel too hard to say in English and maybe because he thinks it sounds more beautiful in French. It doesn’t matter.  

“Oui. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement ça fait un peu mal.” Ryan nods frantically, staring at Brendon with wide eyes. _Yes. I love you. I love you so much it hurts a bit._  

Brendon laughs at that, pulling a breathy, nervous laugh from Ryan, who looks at the floor. When his eyes return to Brendon’s, he doesn’t hesitate before leaning forward and kissing Brendon, hard, with so much desperation Brendon can practically taste it. He doesn’t care. Ryan’s fingers rest against Brendon’s cheek, his own finding their way into Ryan’s hair as their lips move feverishly, like they’ll never get this kiss again. Ryan crawls forward onto Brendon’s lap, careful not to break the kiss but it only makes Brendon’s lips part beneath the pressure, Ryan’s tongue swiping hotly over his bottom lip. They both gasp, pulling back quickly, to find themselves staring at each other once again. Ryan breaks into a grin when Spencer clears his throat from the doorway, causing Brendon to practically throw Ryan off of his lap as they both whip around to look at him. 

“It’s about fucking time.” He rolls his eyes, before grabbing the door handle and swinging the door shut. 

Both boys look back at each other, and a grin spreads across both of their faces. 


End file.
